los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia (Bleach)
by Orox Inoshuke
Summary: versión fic del vídeo Alice Humans Sacrifice versión Bleach os invito a que vean el vídeo en Youtube para que así entienda el fic. Espero que lo disfruten (pronot subire el cap 1)
1. Chapter 1

**YOS**

**YO: YEEEEEYYYYY, AL FIN REGRESE A LOS FICS DE BLEACH ^^**

**GRAY: YO PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍAS RETIRADO DE ESTA SECCIÓN**

**YO: JEJEJE, LO QUE PASA ES QUE MI MALDITA INSPIRACIÓN NO ME DEJA TT_TT**

**MEGAMI: OROX-SAN, DATE PRISA QUE TIENES QUE ESTUDIAR**

**YO: A SI, COF COF BUENO LECTORES, HOY LES TRAIGO UN TRAILER DE MI PRÓXIMO FIC, SUPONGO QUE MUCHOS AN OIDO LAS CANCIÓN DE VOCALOID -LOS SACRIFICIOS HUMANOS DE ALICE-**

**POR DESGRACIAS ESTO ES TODO LO QUE LES PUEDO OFRECER AHORA PERO ESPERO QUE PRONTO TENGA EL PRIMER CAP QUE VENDRÍA SIENDO **

**VALE: OROX, NO SE TE OLVIDA EL PROLOGO? **

**YO: SHET, A BUENO, EL PROLOGO VENDRÁ CON EL CAP 1 Y LISTO :3**

**VALE: NO TIENES REMEDIO **

**YA SIN MAS DISFRUTEN ESTE TRAILER (ALGO CORTO) **

* * *

Tu ¿que sueñas?

¿Recuerdas alguna vez los sueños que tuviste?

_Quiero ser esto, Quiero ser aquello_

Mundos divertidos que

cumplen esos deseos.

Grimmjow: donde estoy ¿quien eres tu y como llegue aquí?

?: te e visto desde el mundo de los sueños y pensé que me podías hacer compañía

Grimmjow: ¿mundo de los sueño? que estupidez

?: que tal un reto

.

.

.

.

Grimmjow: maldito enano, e cumplido el reto sácame de aquí

?: no puedo hacer eso, por el masacre que as echo en mi mundo tu tumba sera este bosque, donde nadie te pueda encontrar

Grimmjow: pero que...

?: no luches mas, esas ramas se regeneran, no se detendran asta que seas cuvierto por completo. Sayonara Primera Alicia

Pero la gente se olvida de

esos sueños divertidos.

Esta historia se trata de

uno de esos pequeños sueños.

El sueño quería que lo vieran.

Ulquiorra: que quieres que cante?

?: te e escuchado desde el mundo de los sueño y me gustaría que cantaras para mi

Ulquiorra: ¿y que gano yo?

?: mmmmmm sacarte de este mundo, siempre y cuando tu canción haga que este mundo sea recordado

.

.

.

.

?: que lastima, tenia muchas expectativas de ti, pensé que arias que nunca me olvidaran

Ulquiorra: ¿de que hablas?

?: mira a tu alrededor, antes tus canciones se lograban disfrutar pero ahora causan dolor y sufrimiento. Sayonara Segunda Alicia

Pero no quería que lo olvidaran.

¿Que podía hacer

para que lo recordaran?

El sueño pensó y pensó...

Rukia: ¿quieres que gobierne este país?

?: te e visto desde el mundo de los sueño y vi que eres buena dirigiendo y mandan, así que pensé en acerté reina de este país de los sueño

Rukia: ¿y cual es la condición?

?: lo único que pido es que no me olvides

.

.

.

.

Rukia: esto es...sangre!

?: al final resultaste ser mas putrefacta que los anteriores

Rukia: de que estas hablando. sácame de aquí ¿de donde provienen esta sangre en mis manos?

?: míralo por ti misma

Rukia: no... puede... ser

.

.

.

?: Sayonara Tercera Alicia

y finalmente tuvo una idea

_¡Debería hacer que los _

_humanos se perdieran_

_y quedaran encerrados en mi!_

Orihime: Ichigo-kun mira, nos llego un sobre

Ichigo: a ver, ábrelo

Orihime: es una invitación, a un tal _reino de los sueños _

.

.

.

.

?: entonces, por que no los dos ven este lugar, solo eviten ir con las Alicia 3

Orihime: hai, vamos Ichigo-kun

.

.

.

.

Orihime: Ichigo-kun, que te pasa... DETENTEE!

Ichigo: jejejeAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

?: por esto les dije que no fueran con la Alicia 3, y yo que pensaba que al fin había encontrado a los indicados. Sayonara Cuartas Alicias

Así que, ojala que esta noche

tengas dulces sueños...

* * *

**YO: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PEQUEÑO TRAILER, YA PRONTO TENDRÉ EL PROLOGO Y CAP 1**

**YA SIN MAS QUE DECIR, ESPERO VERLOS CUANDO ESTE FIC HAGA SU DEBUT Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A Y QUE ESTA NOCHE, NO SEAS TU EL O LA SIGUIENTE ALCIA :D**


	2. Prologo: el inicio de todo

**YOS**

**YO: ME TOMO ALGO PERO YA AL FIN LOGRE HACER QUE MI CEREBRO FUNCIONE COMO DEBE FUNCIONAR **

**GRAY: ESTAS ADMITIENDO QUE ERES UN RETRASADO?**

**YO: LA RAZÓN DE POR QUE NO TE SUELTO UN TRANCASO ES POR QUE TENGO ****PACIENCIA**

**GRAY: SI CLARO ¬¬**

**YO: COF COF, BUENO LECTORES ^^, SI VIERON EL PEQUEÑO TRAILER Y SI AN VISTO EL VÍDEO QUE LES MENCIONE ENTONCES CREO QUE YA SABEN DE QUE TRATA ESTO, AUN QUE ESPERO QUE NO SE AYAN ECHO MUCHAS IDEAS DE COMO SE VA HACER EL FIC ^^**

**MEGAMI: POR SER UN FIC SACADO DE UN VÍDEO NO HABRÁ RESUMEN EN TODA LA HISTORIA**

**VALE: ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**YO: YA SIN MAS QUE DECIR ^^**

* * *

Prologo

en un lugar muy lejano, fuera de la realidad y espacio, en un lugar en el que solo se accede cuando se esta dormido se ve a una silueta pequeña caminar por un oscuro camino

- mmm, últimamente ya nadie habla conmigo, aun me acuerdo cuando jugaba con esos niños - dice la silueta que se va iluminando poco a poco

la silueta que tiene forma de niño, mas específicamente de niña de alrededor de 7 años

- ¿por que? ¿por que ya los niños me ignoran y sueñan lo que quieren? - se pregunta la niña mientras sigue avanzando - ya se olvidaron de cuando todos nos reuníamos a jugar a las escondidas - se sigue preguntando mientras avanza por lo que parece ser una calle

el tiempo pasa y el mundo de ensueños que rodea a la niña va desapareciendo

- si esto sigue así pronto desapareceré - la niña observa a su alrededor notando como se va desvaneciendo todo - este mundo se mantenía gracias a los niños soñadores pero ahora ya no ay... Alicia por que me abandonaste - se pregunta mientras sigue avanzando

la niña llega a un bosque extenso

- tengo que encontrar una forma para que este mundo no desaparezca, pero ¿que puedo hacer? - se pregunta mientras toma asiento en el césped

la niña pensó y pensó asta que al fin logro pensar en algo

- ya se, y si traigo a personas del mundo real para que ellos construyan mi mundo... pero, como le are para que se acuerden de mi y de este mundo - la niña piense y piensa asta que al fin tuvo algo

- y si los secuestro y les convenzo para que se acuerden de este mundo y de mi, si, eso debería hacer pero ahora el dilema es saber quien puede recordarme tal y como iso ella antes de abandonarme

con eso en mente la niña sale corriendo alegre por su plan

mientras que en otro lado, una batalla se esta desatando

Continuara...

* * *

**BUENO GENTE ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE PROLOGO, ESPERO TENER PRONTO EL CAP 1 PARA QUE SIGUAN LEYENDO, SE DESPIDE OROX INOSHUKE Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
